papaya_mangofandomcom-20200213-history
Leta Aarons
Leta Raziela Ziva Aarons ('''born Leta Raziela Ziva Theriault)' is the third born daughter to Aetherius Theriault, Duke of Isebal and his wife Miriam Lichtenberg, and the younger sister to Manon and Elisanna and the older sister to Sibylle. She has three brother's all stillborns named Aetherius, Rene, and Pierre. Leta has four children named Luna, Charles, and Leone with her second husband Kaz Severn. She is the adopted mother to Evangeline. Background Birth and Childhood Leta was born '''Leta Raziela Ziva Theriault' on February 15, 1894 in Therion Castle, Isebal, Lys, Le Royaume to Aetherius Theriault the Duke of Isebal and his American wife Miriam Lichtenberg. Leta is actually the youngest born out of triplets but was the only one of the tree to survive, she had two older brother's named Aetherius II and René. This caused her father to resent her even through he does love her dearly due to the fact that the boys would of been his heirs and she was just a girl who wouldn't be able to inherit anything. Growing up she was rebellious and smart mouth not afraid to say what she was think even though it was considered rude to getting reprinted by her nanny, parents and Mr. Caldwell. The only person who was ever able to somewhat "tame" her was the Miss Birdie Jones who treated her like an equal never as a superior and never as someone who was beneath her. She taught her how to cook, clean, and how to make her own bed and gave her something she couldn't get being the third daughter between her parents undivided attention and love. Though she would still commit pranks and be the infamous orchestrate of the Badger Incident. When Miss Birdie Jones passed away at 89 years old in her sleep, Leta mourned her for three years wearing only black until her sister Sibylle convinced her to wear dark blue to a party that would make her eyes pop and it was Birdie's favorite color. Life in WWI Storyline Leta Theriault/storyline Personality Described as an independent, glamorous and unflappable lady. Leta breaks all conventional rules. She is as bold, aggressive or charming and sneaky as the situation requires. She is frequently described as being possessed of great courage and fearlessness, and personally admits to having very few actual fears. She rarely cries, stating that the last time she had done so was over a book of poetry by Wilfred Owen, after being sickened by the deaths in World War I. She is fond of dancing and has learned to dance the tango from 'the most expensive gigolo' in Paris. She speaks French fluently, with a Parisian accent and peppered with 'indelicate apache idioms'. Leta describes herself as being immune to blackmail, showing no alarm, for instance, a thief she had once caught, threatens to tell all of England that she had once visited an expensive gigolo in Paris. Perhaps because of her home life and relationship with her father, once out in the world, Leta gains a bit of an autocratic streak, and it's obvious she doesn't like feeling out of control. Although generally polite and reserved, she would occasionally make lewd remarks and curt replies to those who critiqued her. She could be feisty and strong willed. Although, she was sometimes carefree and did not shy away from rude habits, namely sneaking into the village with Jack and engaging in drinking alcohol, dancing among the villagers. She was very smart and well-educated, having an upper class education. She was also very passionate, particularly in her romantic feelings towards Jack and later Kaz. Rose was incredibly brave, ambitious, and resourcefulness and not judgement towards people of the lower class and never saw herself as superior towards anyone. Leta is shown to be kind and gentle towards other people and cares greatly for them. Her old friend Antonia Macmillan describes her as "Leta as a strong, but sad woman who carries a heavy burden." When she let's her Nightwalker side take over she has a sadistic side, often expressing joy at the expense of others' suffering. As a result, she has no qualms about remorselessly slaughtering humans and other magical species alike, and shows happiness when inflicting pain on others. Like her mother, Leta has a very sharp intuition about the feelings and desires of people, which she exploits to the fullest when dealing with her victims and manipulating others to do her bidding. During her elderly life, Leta began to forget certain things. However, she still was the same kind-hearted woman that she used to be, and retained her memories of the time of her youth. She could hardly walk and was often bound to a wheelchair. Appearance Leta is a beautiful women in her late twenties with a wild mane of dark auburn hair and breath-taking silvery eyes that are shaped like a cat's. She was often described as feline and too feminine to try and be anything but. She was also described to be extremely tall and having a voluptuous figure with full round breasts, a thin waist, and full thighs. Leta is frequently described as dressing in high fashion and her clothes are often described in great and elaborate detail. She occasionally dresses in trousers and men's shirts. When hiding her identify she wears a large maroon cloak, bandages, no shoes, and wears a black plaque doctors mask. If she is using her Half-Armor she leaves the bandages on her legs and if she goes beyond that she goes completely nude. As an old women her hair is long and styled in long braids wrapped into a bun with her bee clip. She also has no teeth anymore and always smells a peppermint which Aelita (her great-granddaughter) states is her favor smell. Abilities Magical * Magic: Leta is a Nightwalker who's magic powers comes from the darker side of magic using such magic like illusions, necromancy, psychokinesis, etc. * Transformation: As a Nightwalker she can take on a semi-snake like appearance which grants her superhuman strength, agility, and speed. ** Virtus Occisionis: Leta is one of the few Nightwalkers of her kind who over came her vanity and her cannibalism of her own kind and access the Virtus Occisionis, where she is able to summon all the people's energy she has eaten and there cells. *** Half-Armor: Leta's half-armor resembled large crystallized wings with large amount of the crystallized material covering her breasts, shoulders, arms, neck, part of her face. The crystallized material resembles horns and when it reaches her hands gives her claws the size of butcher knives. *** Full Armor: The crystallized material covers her whole body and her wings are larger and more Gothic in appearance. In this form she wears a demented Plaque Mask and a cloak hiding the truly grotesque part of this transformation. *** Behemoth Armor: Leta takes the appearance of a large, monstrous creature. Her Virtus Occisionis consists of large spikes protruding from her back, four large protrusions, and large bird-like feet. She is nearly unstoppable. She can shoot projectiles large enough to overwhelm most seasoned warriors with ease and her physical strength is augmented beyond what is normally excepted of a Nightwalker. Unlike most Virtus Occisionis, she maintains her consciousness. Leta is able to change the physical form of her armor, spawning extra appendages like limbs, mouths and eyes at will. **** High-Speed Regeneration: Leta has above average healing speed as shown when she was cut in half, she began to talk shit to the people who cut her stating "If you going to try and kill me, try a little harder." Leta remarking that her body is much sturdier than most would believe. As of now, Leta is the only one seen with this sort of high-speed regeneration ability. **** Blood Transfusion: Due to also reaching Virtus Occisionis, she also gained a set of fangs in the back of her mouth that retract in and out in which she can turn Humans and other magical species to her side of the playing field. The only time she has done this was to save her eldest daughter Luna's life shortly after her birth. * Lingua Daemonium: As a natural nightwalker she is fluently speak Lingue Daemonium, an ancient language that only those who possess nightwalker blood. * Longevity: As a nightwalker, Leta possesses an extremely long lifespan beyond that of normal humans and will stop aging like a human when she reaches her mid twenties. Possessions Relationships Leta Theriault/relationships Etymology * Leta is possibly derived from Latin laetus meaning "glad". Otherwise, it could be a short form of names ending in leta. It is also possibly a form of Leto which is possibly from Lycian lada meaning "wife". Other theories connect it to Greek ληθω (letho) meaning "hidden, forgotten". In Greek mythology she was the mother of Apollo and Artemis by Zeus. * Raziela is the feminine form of Raziel means "my secret is God" in Hebrew. This is the name of an archangel in Jewish tradition. * Ziva is the feminine form of Ziv which means "bright, radiant" in Hebrew. This was the ancient name of the second month of the Jewish calendar. * Theriault is possibly from the Greek "therion" which means a beast of a nondescript nature. It was also the name the Greeks gave to Lupus (the constellation) which means "wolf." * Aarons is a form of Aaron is from the Hebrew name אַהֲרֹן ('Aharon) which is most likely of unknown Egyptian origin. Other theories claim a Hebrew derivation, and suggest meanings such as "high mountain" or "exalted". In the Old Testament this name is borne by the older brother of Moses. He acted as a spokesman for his brother when they appealed to the pharaoh to release the Israelites from slavery. Aaron's rod produced miracles and plagues to intimidate the pharaoh. After the departure from Egypt and arrival at Mount Sinai, God installed Aaron as the first high priest of the Israelites and promised that his descendants would form the priesthood. Trivia * Leta through her father is French and through her mother she is Irish and German Jewish. * She could speak English, Chinese, Italian, Greek, Latin and French. She understands a lit Turkish. * Her familiar is Snow Leopard named Onomaris. * She loves dancing. * She loves food. * Leta drives a red Hispano-Suiza that she named Carman. * She is ambidextrous, but writes with her left hand. * Her novels contain dark themes of what life is like being a Nightwalker in such novels like MacGuffin and The Lepidoptera. ** Her first novel is Dear Carathis, her debut novel selling 500,000 copies. It's about Cara who's mother died when she was young and when she marries a young inventor her mother's ghost and several other's come back to haunt her. ** Her fourth novel is Black Box, it's about a orphan named Inanna longing for her father at war, she later discover's his death during the Assyrian Genocide. It is based during the Turkish War of Independence. ** Her third novel is Resentments is a novel that actually has strong comedic tones with "a trick behind closed doors." ** She released her first collection of short stories called Tales from the Muses: Stories from Lovers which features several short stories like Summer Rain, Lovers at Midnight, Ode to Melpomene, All Hope of Pardon to Despair, etc. It's actually one of her more lighter stories exploring themes more of love, homosexuality, and marriage. ** Her seven novel is The Lepidoptera, her most well-known novel novel details the relationship between a Serial Killer mother known by her monitor Dead Butterfly by how she leaves her victims and her son, the protagonist who is disgusted yet empathetic with his mother and her actions. ** Her second collection of short stories is called MacGuffin: Tales from the Wicked which is about the life and deaths of prisoners which are only refereed to by their prison members. ** Her ninth novel is Midnight Oil and the Dream Stick is about a WWI veteran and Constable Freddie Jack Joffre and him slowly losing his mind during a case and his drug addiction. Category:Merciful Hell characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:House of Theriault Category:Nightwalkers Category:Lichtenberg family Category:Technical Class Category:LGBTQ+ characters Category:Ophians Category:The Red Court Category:Humans